


Back To School Drabbles

by BookDragon13



Category: Picnic - Inge, We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Professors Blackwood and Carter
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Reader, Hal Carter/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Professor Blackwood pt 1

When you heard your name being called at the end of class, a shiver of nervousness rushed through you. You had an idea of why Professor Blackwood wanted to speak to you. The last five or so assignments you’d turned in had gotten big fat F’s. It was really bringing down your grades and gpa. And it was no thanks to your handsome Professor, Charles Blackwood. The man was certainly handsome, with caramel swirled chocolate hair, blue eyes that could pierce your soul, and cheekbones you could almost cut yourself on. Plus, he was well spoken and charming as hell. You walked to the front of the classroom where Professor Blackwood was waiting.

“We need to talk about your grades.” Professor Blackwood crossed his arms and widened his stance, looking as stern as you’d ever seen him. “You’re a smart woman. I know you’re capable of getting the best grades in this class. But I’d like to know why the last few assignments and tests have been rather lackluster compared to what I know you’re capable of.”

“I’m sorry, Professor. I know I should be doing better, I just get… distracted in class.”

“Will you tell me what gets you so distracted?” Professor Blackwood asked.

Heat filled your cheeks and you looked to the floor. There was no way you could tell your professor that you were distracted by him. Distracted by what you wished for him to do to you, to ravish you right in the classroom, in front of the other students, to make you his.

“Daydreams, I guess,” was your answer.

The low chuckle surprised you, making you look up into Professor Blackwood’s eyes. His eyes had deepened from blue gray to almost navy.

“There is a way you could make up your grades, if you’re willing.”

The smoldering look in Professor Blackwood’s eyes told you that whatever it was, there would be no paper involved. You gulped, nervous but knowing you wanted what he would give you. This professor was so good looking and charming that you were willing to do whatever he asked of you. Call it attraction, lust, a crush, whatever. You wanted what Professor Blackwood was going to give you.

“Yes, please, sir, I’ll do anything.” His eyes darkened even more at that.

“First of all, my next class will be starting in ten minutes. By the time it starts, you will be under my desk warming my cock. Is that acceptable?”

A whimper escaped you as you nodded. You wanted to press your legs together at the thought of being hidden, the possibility of being caught, but you knew that wouldn’t alleviate the arousal coursing through your veins. What you needed was him.

“Use your words. I need a verbal confirmation, sweetheart.”

“Please, Professor, I want that so much.”

“Good, sweetheart,” Professor Blackwood acknowledged. “Second, we will have twice weekly tutoring sessions”- you doubted there’d be any actual normal tutoring in these sessions- “where we will go over the things talked about in class, and if you do well in these sessions you will be able to cum. Otherwise, you will be punished how I deem fit. Are you willing to do this?”

Another nod. “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl. Now let’s get ready for my next class.”


	2. Professor Blackwood pt 2

You couldn’t help it. Professor Blackwood looked so good up at the front of class, looking all professional and professor-ish. All you wanted was to ruffle his facade, especially since you knew you would be alone with the professor in your tutoring session after class. You wanted to see how riled up Professor Blackwood could get.

He’d just finished reading e e cummings’ poem may I feel said he. The sensual poem read in his voice made you want to cum right then and there. You almost missed his question to you because of your distraction of planning how to rile him up.

“What do you think of the seductive nature of the poem?” Professor Blackwood asked, an eyebrow quirked up as if he knew of your distraction.

A smirk crossed your face. “Well, I think that with the right man, I wouldn’t mind being the woman seduced in the poem. Although who’s to say it isn’t the woman seducing the man? Either way, I’m sure I’d enjoy it.”

“Being cheeky, today, are we?” That eyebrow was still quirked up. You just shrugged and smiled brightly.

Discussion of the poem continued, but you barely listened. You did anything you could think of whenever Professor Blackwood looked at you. Things like sassy answers, running your pencil over your lips, crossing and uncrossing your legs, or twirling and flipping your hair. By the end of class, you knew the professor was frustrated with you, making you feel giddy.

When class was dismissed, you waited until the other students left the room before gathering your things and starting to leave. Before you could exit the classroom, Professor Blackwood took your wrist and lightly pulled you back to his desk after closing and locking the door.

“Just what do you think you were doing, my dear?” Professor Blackwood asked.

You decided to play innocent. “Whatever do you mean, sir? Is something wrong with how I pay attention in class?”

Professor Blackwood growled. Literally growled! The sound made you want to immediately drop to your knees and do whatever the professor asked you to do.

“I think you know exactly what I mean, darling,” he ground out. “And you are going to be punished for being a brat. Take off your clothes and bend over the desk, face down and legs apart. Now!”

A shiver ran through your spine as you followed his instructions. The moment you were in place, you felt Professor Blackwood’s fingers gently slide your spine, making your nerves tingle in anticipation. When the first slap against your ass came, you almost shot forward across the desk. You couldn’t hold back the moan that resulted nor the arousal that started to run down your legs. Professor Blackwood chuckled darkly.

“You’ll be getting ten more, darling. You don’t have to count, but you are not allowed to cum until I tell you to.”

With each smack, it became harder and harder not to let everything go. By the time the punishment was over, you were whimpering and begging to cum. Professor Blackwood turned you over, causing you to see the smirk on his face.

“Now, why were you punished today?” He asked.

“Because I was a brat during class,” you whined.

“Good girl. And I’m far from done with you yet, my darling girl.”


	3. Professor Carter

“And that is why knowing the makeup of the soil is important…”

You listened to Professor Hal Carter lecture about how different chemical makeups of soil will affect the growth of certain plants… or at least, you tried to. Not that the topic was boring, really. It was just that your professor was the best looking man you’d ever laid eyes on. Of course it’d be easy to daydream during class with Professor Carter in the front of the room.

Being handsome was not your professor’s only good attribute. Professor Hal Carter was also a kind but fair teacher, and he made even the most boring of topics seem exciting and relatable. Like today’s lecture- with any other teacher you would’ve zoned out the minute they opened their mouth. But Professor Carter always made his lectures engaging and knew how to keep his students from falling asleep.

But today you just had a hard time paying attention. And it seemed that by the end of class, Professor Carter had noticed. He called you up as the rest of the students were leaving. Nerves fluttered in your stomach as you approached his desk.

“I noticed you had a hard time concentrating today. Do you wanna tell me why?”

You could feel the heat flush through your face as you shook your head. How creepy would it be to say that you’d been daydreaming of your professor taking you on his desk? There was no way you’d tell Professor Carter that!

And yet he seemed to know anyways. A smile crossed his face as he stepped closer to you. You gulped, the nerves in your stomach intensified.

“Maybe you’ll stop daydreaming when you know what the real thing feels like.”


End file.
